


Embrace the Dark

by gay_primarina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nohr | Conquest Route, relationships and characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_primarina/pseuds/gay_primarina
Summary: Short (non-related) stories. Each chapter will have a different story and the pairing will be specified at the beginning of each chapter.1)Jakob/Silas2)Niles/Silas/M!Kamui





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of the battlefield, Jakob cant stop thinking about his familly.
> 
> Jakob/Silas

Being paired with lady Kamui wasn't something strange for him. 

As his butler and -self proclaimed- most loyal retainer Jakob had to be by her side in case of her needing healing assistance or support and with her being so careless it was common sense that she’d pair up with the most competent retainer she had.

However Jakob had come to be distracted in the last battles they'd fought, it started since he got married to be specific.

Whenever they got into the battlefield he would always be by his liege’s side but his mind would be elsewhere, trying to locate his husband among the trops whenever they got too far away and running to his rescue when he seemed to be in the need of a healer.

It was a big task by itself that he had his mind torn between taking care of two people but now, with their children also fighting alongside them it was trully a pain.

Because Jakob cared way more than he pretended to.

“Im splitting up!” He heard lady Kamui speak as she ran away from him to support Sakura, who was struggling with some close combatant opponents. 

Jakob did his habitual bow at lady Kamui’s command and waited until she had successfully paired with her sister to move from where he was. He moved around taking down enemies fast and easy. They were all to weak for him, ‘even the old man is at least twice stronger than you’ he thought as the last of them fell.

He checked his uniform to gladly find it just as clean as when they entered the battlefield. 

Confident on having defeated all close enemies, he went to look for his children, they were probably paired up -they always ask to be together- so they should be safe but he still needed to make sure. 

It didn't took long before Jakob located them both, up on their respective horses and in the middle of battle. Sophie was as energetic as always and Dwyer was next to her, healing her and counterattacking when necessary. As it seemed they had no trouble Jakob decided a small rest was in order.

“A Vulneary should suffice for this” He was barely tired but one never knew when having more energy would come in handy. While taking the medicine Jakob’s attention was still on his children. 

It was funny how they were so different yet got along so well, kind of how him with his husband but with a less abysmal difference. The only things he could said where the same in them was that both mounted horses. 

Jakob always knew that Sophie would go down the Cavalier route as she always aspired to be like his daddy, but when Dwyer master sealed into a Strategist he couldn't be more surprised as he would have bet his son would turn into a buttler just to prove his father he was better than him.

He was proud of Dwyer's improvement through time and Jakob was proud of him -he wouldn't admit it tough-… yet he still wished some of Sophies energy would be transmitted to his brother, who always looked as if he was tired. 

Once the Vulnerary did his job he was ready to move and find his husband, who he hadn't spotted since they split up at the beginning of battle.

“Now, to find that go-”

“Jakob, watch out!”

A javelin passed right by the side of Jakob’s face and he nearly fell down by the surprise, then he heard a painful scream that wasn't his. 

“What in the name of lady Kamui?!” He shouted.

In no time Silas was by his side, that worried face that he oh so loved to see looking right at him. He got down of his horse and stood in front of Jakob.

“Are you alright?” He asked rushingly, checking on Jakob to verify that his husband wasn't hurt “Kamui sent me here, and thank the gods that she did”

The butler looked behind himself to see a Master Ninja on the floor, javelin entirely trespassing his body. Silas was really strong so it wasn't a surprise he could accomplish that, it was the fact that they, as well as anyone in the army, knew of lady Kamui's policy of not killing their enemies.

“Could you stop pestering me?”

“Only when i stop loving you” Silas responded, hands now off of Jakob and resting on his hips, a silly grin on his face in response to Jakob’s annoyed frown. 

Jakob wasn't as fond to showing affection as Silas yet he still enjoyed when the paladin so openly told him about his feelings and on his side, Silas avoided being all lovey-dovey when they were out. Not because Jakob was ashamed, but because he respected him and knew it made him feel ratter uncomfortable to be all afectionate in public.

“Now then, do i help you onto the horse or will you go up yourself?” Silas, anticipating Jakobs complain kept speaking “Its Kamui´s order so no protesting!” He said cheerfully.

Of course Jakob knew it was a lie, as Silas had come from the opposite direction from where lady Kamui was, but he still complied. 

“If that's what my lady wants” Jakob let Silas help him get up the horse and when both were up he instinctively surrounded Sila’s waist with his arms to hold on.

“Seems like i don't have to tell you to hold onto me anymore!” He said cheerfully and Jakob could perfectly picture his husband’s silly grin. “I'm honored!” Silas teased.

“It’s merely a matter of safety! Don't get high hopes mr. hero” Jakob returned, feeling his face heat up a bit -yet another thing he’ll never admit-.

“Nevertheless” Jakob spoke once again “That men back there, he is dead. You know lady Kamui doesn't like it when-” 

“Kamui doesn't like it when her friends and family suffer” Silas interrupted, voice unusually serious “And i certainly wouldn't mind killing again if it meant that my family will stay safe”

Silas keept the horse moving towards Kamui’s direction, they moved in silence, until Jakob started to chuckle just to burst into laughter at Sila’s seriousness. Maybe someone else would be offended, but not Silas.

It was rare when he could hear Jakob’s true laugh, and he loved hearing it.

“Seems i was right” He said, toning down his laughter “I do get the worst out of you”

Now it was Silas who let out a small laugh “Of course you do, cause you are such a bad person it was just a matter of time before you took me into the dark side” He joked “Hey Jakob… i love you”

Jakobs grip on Silas tightened “Ugh… i love you, too”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how it would feel to lost who you love. 
> 
> Now imagine that you get your love and one more.
> 
> Niles/Silas/M!Kamui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may i ever do something good

Zero to One, to Two

 

Silas had known from the very moment he meet again with Kamui that he was in love. Everytime he was close to him his heart raced and he just could not bring himself to stop looking at him.

 

But he said nothing to him about his feelings, because he was afraid. 

 

The first time they reunited after so long Kamui didn't even seem to remember him! Even when they where -are- best friends! Even after the prince said he did remember him Silas still wasn't sure he recalled him for real, how was he supposed to tell him about his feelings if the prince barely seem to know him?

 

He also had no idea about Kamui’s preferences. They spoke a lot about old times, because Silas wanted Kamui to remember all those  _ precious _ childhood memories, there were also all the post-war plans for traveling across both Hoshido and Nohr to visit all the places Kamui had always wanted to know, there was a map full of red marks and they even started to plan how much they’d spend in every spot, but they never got into anything too personal for some reason.

 

Probably the reason was that neither of them asked nor bring the conversation up, probably it was because Silas was a coward and never dared to ask.

 

Silas didn't know if Kamui already liked someone, and if he did who was it? He secretly wished that, is Kamui actually liked someone, that someone was a woman since it would mean that he didn't have a change to begin with and that would kind of make the burden a little less heavy.

 

Just a little.

 

So the time passed,  _ he  _ let the time pass, and one day they were all called to the main plaza for an announcement but Silas had prison guard duty and failed to attend. He guessed it didn't really matter if he assisted or not as he could always go up to Kamuis quarters to ask what it was about anyways.

 

So he waited ‘til evening came, that was when Camila would shift places with him. He went for a bath and changed his full armor to his common light clothes before getting on his way to Kamui’s quarters. 

 

As he went up the stairs he could hear Kamui talking with someone.

 

“Maybe one of his siblings is with him” Silas whispered, now standing in front of the door. The prince usually didn't take anyone when it was this late unless of course it was his family or, well, him.

 

He knocked the door and the sound inside stopped.

 

“Uhh… y-yes?” It was Kamui’s flustered voice that answered to the knock, yet he didn't seem to be moving to open the door.

 

“Yo Kamui, it’s me!” Silas said as casual as ever “I missed the meeting early and wanted to know what was it all about”

 

“Oh! Yes yes, that. I'll go out in a moment let me just unlock the door!”

 

“Maybe i can get in? the weather isn't the best right now to have a chat outside” As the night completely fell on them, the cold breeze made him realize that maybe wearing light clothing wasn't the best choice because damn, was the cold coming fast.

 

“I don't really think that's a good idea right now”

 

Weird.

 

“Okey? Guess i'll come back tomorrow then?” 

 

“Yeah tha-”

 

“Ow come on kitten, let him in” Another voice came from inside Kamuis quarters. Kamui wasn't with his siblings. He was with Niles. 

 

_ Niles. _

 

When Kamui opened the door, red faced, Silas could see inside a few opened boxes, a lot of random goods that he knew for sure weren't Kamui’s gathered close to them and most important of anything, Niles sitting in the bed in all his half naked glory, that snooty smirk wide across his face.. 

 

Looking up close, Kamui’s clothing seemed a bit messy…

 

It was when he processed everything and the conclusion was clear that Silas could swear his heart stopped for at least a second and after that there it was, that void that only a broken heart can leave in a person's chest. 

 

He ran away without a word because he was  _ not _ about to cry in front of Kamui, not when there was no way he could explain why he was doing so. What would he even tell him? ‘Hey sorry im just crying because i’ve loved you since we meet again in that forest’  _ No. Not in a million lifetimes.  _

 

And especially not now that it seemed Kamui had already chosen Niles to be his partner in this life. And more so, the early meeting had occured probably to anounce their relationship.

 

Silas lead himself to the mess hall, thankfully empty at this late hours, and into the kitchen because sleeping was no option at the moment and cooking had always help him to clear his mind. 

 

In the past at least, because even distracted with the food his mind had the picture of what he saw imprinted on it and the tears just refused to stop falling.

 

“Wow, you even look pretty when you are crying” Niles, the only person he wished to see less than Kamui at the moment, rested on the door. His gaze went from Silas’s face to the food and back“Pretty face, a knight and a good cook? No wonder my future husband has the hots for  _ you _ ”

 

“Could you just leave i’m not in the- wait. What was that?” 

 

“Exactly what you heard, pretty face” Niles got closer “I mean i'm a bit jealous but i don't mind sharing with you” And the outlaw got even closer, enough to be able to speak to the cavaliers ear and whisper ”as long as you don't mind sharing yourself with  _ me” _

 

A shiver ran through Silas spine.

 

He had questions. Too many of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke up to see Kamui’s sleeping face and to the realisation that it wasn't all just some crazy dream. He tried to move but something -someone- stopped him.

 

Niles was huggin,  _ holding  _ him from behind.

 

“Rest now pretty face” Niles purred to Silas’s ear “Because when our precious prince wakes up, we are gonna have  _ so much fun  _ that last night will seem like a boring game”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for every ship that involves Silas, for some reason.


End file.
